


Back To The Start

by Leilani5



Series: Written In The Stars [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies/Twins, M/M, Omega Dean, Pregnant Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7255846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilani5/pseuds/Leilani5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning of the separation of the true mates, Dean and Castiel. </p><p>This series are the continuation of <br/>Everything That Is Us</p><p>I break it to two series and I don't have any idea why! Lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I ended the series Everything That is Us with an open ending. I don't know why maybe I stressed myself with the Angst. I wanted a Destiel Love Story. So this is the beginning of that ending. Confused much? Well, I am. lol.

 

These doubts made me restless  
My stormy thoughts   
Searching for the truth  
  
Between Us  
There's a fitful love shining through  
That I felt because of you 

My love for you

_**Dean** _

  
What's in my heart  
Similar to yours  
It ignites....it burns our souls

I willed my love to be sacrificed  
So you can achieve happiness  
For your happiness is mine too

Though this love hurts  
I will keep the pain inside  
Because for you 

I will surrender not fight  
  


_**Castiel** _


	2. End of Our Love Story

**_Let this rain falls_ **

**_Let it wash away my woe_ **

**_Let me held this yearning_ **

**_Just for you._ **

 

Castiel watched the relentless rain slapping against the bedroom window. It was the first rain that Spring and the Alpha welcomed it. The weather matched his current mood, how appropriate, he thought, but let's just see if it outlast his tears. Think the rain will lose for there seemed to be no end for this sorrow.

He stared blankly at the ruffled sheet in the middle of the bed. The very spot that his Omega had settled and left. That's how he had left Castiel's heart. Ruffled.

The Alpha could stand by the window all night watching the rain. It's soothed his pain but what if it suddenly stopped? Then what? What's his distraction for the rest of his time there? Can't seem to think of any at this point, he thought. Nothing seems to matter anymore. Life held no meaning, not without Dean by his side.

Shrug this off, Castiel, he scolded himself. You're a fucking Alpha. You're going to be a father. Screw what Dean thought of you now. You have mouths to feed. So get a grip!

He turned to the desk and grab his suitcase, then, his jacket. "Hello, yes. I need my car now, please. Yes, I will wait there. Thank you."

It was three a.m and the rain never lets up. Was that lightning he saw? Or was it just his imagination? Ah...can't see nothing with this office desk facing the door. Maybe it's time to shift these furnitures. So the Alpha rolled up his sleeves and began moving the heavy desk sideways so he could see the view and the door.

Why was there a monstrous plant by the door? He must've been super busy to notice it's existence before. Gotta get rid of it first thing when the office maintenance arrived. 

So, now where was he? Oh yes. His reviews and approval for a few new magazine publishing companies. Great, they will fill up his time till the rest of his employees turn up at nine. They used to turn up late during his father's reign. Not anymore. Not since he took over everything.

But his father now has gone Alpha overnight, so perhaps there's going to be a healthy competition between them after all. Bring it on old man, he smiled to himself and then he stopped. Thoughts of his Omega's words last night rang in his head, _'It's like some fairy Godmother came and sprinkled magic dust on your father's head.'_

Castiel threw the fountain pen across the room and covered his face. 'Dear God, help us.' he cried.

It went on for a while till he started pulling himself together and continue working till the sun came up.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

_**If love is truly blind** _

_**Then I must be blind too** _

_**For I was hurt time and again** _

_**And yet I waited for you** _

_**All that I need was the sincerity of your love** _

_**But that too had caused me pain** _

_**So what's left for the both of us baby?** _

_**When this yearnings will only be in vain** _

 

"Dean? What are you doing?" Ellen whispered sleepily as she walked into the kitchen. The Omega was mixing ingredients on the counter, it looked to her like he's baking. He looked up to meet his aunt's gaze and smile, "I'm making corn bread, aunt. Sorry if I woke you up."

Ellen rubbed her eyes and smiled,"You can't sleep, huh?"

Dean just shook his head and joked softly, "I might go blind."

"Oh Dean...," lamented the Beta sadly.

Dean looked at her and said, "I will be alright, aunt. Don't worry. I've my babies to think of. Two more months and that's it. I'm making jam. What flavor would you like? Orange marmalade or strawberry?"

Ellen shook her head, laughing softly,"Too much work, Dean."

"Strawberry then," he replied, laughing too. 

Ellen approached him slowly and spoke gently,"If ever you need to talk about it, or cry for it, I'm here, Dean. Please, don't suffer alone" 

The tears that he tried so hard not to produce filled his eyes instantly. So he turned to look at the kind face of his aunt and said, "Thank you. I think....I....need to...oh God..I can't..." he shook his head fast and the tears began to flow. Dean leaned his back on the wall and wiped his eyes angrily with the back of his shirt sleeve. He willed the tears to stop then pushed himself off the wall to go back to his cooking. 

"I'm gonna be alright, I have to." he said to himself as he stirred the ingredients with passion. Ellen watched him busy himself with the chores and placed her hand on his arm. 

"Dean...." she implored, looking at him. "Look at me, son."

Dean slammed the wooden spoon on the counter and stared at his aunt. "I hate him so much and yet I loved him so much! It's so fucking confusing! But I know I can never forgive him, aunt! Never! And that's all I have to say for now." Ellen pulled his trembling body towards her immediately.

"That's it, Dean. Let it out, sweetie." she coaxed gently.

"Thank you for being there for me, aunt. I don't know what I'll do to myself and him if you're not there." he whispered as he cried on his aunt's shoulder.

"I'm glad I was there too, Dean. Be patient, my love," she said sincerely. Dean nodded and pulled away. He  then rushed to the sink to wash his face. Ellen handed him the kitchen towel then started the coffee machine.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? You have work in a couple of hours, right?" Dean asked curiously.

She smiled softly and said no. "I want to spend this day with you. I'd like to have your cornmeal bread for breakfast, Dean. Thank you for making it."

Dean rushed forward to give her a warm embrace and kissed her warm cheeks. "I love you, aunt Ellen."

"I love you too, Dean."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel watched Suki sauntered into his office wearing a red, tight mini dress as if she's going to a cocktail party. "Good morning Mr. Novak. How are you feeling today?" she asked sweetly as she bent forward to place the hot cup of coffee in front of him. She deemed it necessary to give the Alpha a sneak peek of her black laced brasserie. 

"I'm doing well, Ms. Anderson, thank you. Yourself?" he asked politely.  
"I feel wonderful, thanks." her reply sweeter as she leaned close to him.  
Castiel knew what she's trying to do. It was obvious that his father wasn't giving her the usual attention lately and she shifted her interest to him. But Castiel has no time for her shenanigans. Just because he had caused his relationship to fail doesn't mean he's going to start sowing his oats.

So he leant forward and beckoned the petite blond Omega to moved closer to him, "I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. And may I suggest that you dressed appropriately for the office from tomorrow onwards?" he whispered and backed away to smile at the blushing Omega.

"Of course, Mr. Novak." she said as she stood up abruptly.  
"You can call me, Castiel. I don't want to be confused with my father and I don't really care for formalities either. You're a good employee and I appreciate the work you did this past two years. I'll arrange for your raise soon, alright?" he declared solemnly.

"Thank you so much,Mr...er...Castiel and er..you can call me Suki, too!" she gushed as she grinned happily at the handsome Alpha.

"Your welcome, Suki." Castiel laughed softly and she excused herself. There's a spring in her step and Castiel thought that she could be of the same age as his Omega. Dean, he's turning 27 in three months and their babies will come into this world in two. 

The longing in his heart began and he slumped into his chair looking into space. If he felt this much pain, how would his Omega coped with his? Castiel wanted so much to rectify this hurt he caused his lover but how? Even Ellen refused to look at him last night and John tried in vain to explain to Dean but he wouldn't listen, couldn't listen anymore to any excuses. 

To him, damage was done the second Castiel let her kissed him even though he's drunk and has no control over his own actions. 

The Alpha grabbed the hot coffee and gulped it quick. He welcomed the burned feeling on his tongue that eclipsed the pain in his heart temporarily.


	5. Chapter 5

Ellen watched her nephew who finally fell asleep on the couch in her living room. It was noon and she's getting drowsy too for waking up too early that morning. It was a little chilly inside her house because the heater wasn't working properly and Castiel had promised to take a look at it. Now it seemed that she has to call the repairman instead.

Ellen was about to lay the throw over her nephew's body when she saw the opened wallet on his chest. She lifted it carefully and saw a picture of the true mates together. Ellen smiled softly at the old image taken when Castiel first asked Dean out on a date. Her nephew had looked happy and bashful in his Alpha's arms. Their exuberant faces pressed against each other and their love was as clear as the blue sky behind them.

Dean's missing his Alpha and he's suffering inside. Ellen wanted so much to change that, call Castiel and asked him to come and beg for Dean's forgiveness again and again. But he already did that and Dean can't find it in his heart to forgive such a mistake he never thought his Alpha would make. He thought their love was enough that his man won't be swayed to cheat and worse, in his pregnant state, anything seemed possible now. His Alpha wasn't attracted to him anymore. 

The house phone rang and Ellen answered quickly. She didn't want the Omega to wake from his slumber, God knows if he even slept a wink last night.

"Hello?" It was Castiel.

"Cas?" Ellen asked as she moved quietly towards the kitchen with the cordless phone on her ears.

"Ellen, how are you?" he asked sadly. Ellen smiled at his classiness. No matter how despondent Castiel must be feeling right then, he never failed to be polite. 

"I'm okay, Cas. Look, I'm sorry about last night. I was as shock as Dean to find out what happened. Can I ask you a question first and I want you to tell me the truth, even if it's bad, Alpha." she confessed.

"Ask me anything, Ellen, anything," Castiel implored.

"Did you sleep with her?" she interrogated.

"No. I did not, Ellen. I swear upon my beautiful babies lives, I didn't. John tried telling Dean too but he didn't believe him. I asked the security for the camera footage of my activities in the hotel and the female Omega whatever her name was did not come to my room at all. My encounter with her at the bar was fast and John had sent me to my room himself when he saw that I could barely walk, I was so totally wasted, Ellen. He left the suite the minute he got me settled on the couch and my parents came to get me the next morning. They could vouch for me, Ellen. I know it's wrong for me to allow what happened but I was so drunk, so depressed and I was missing Dean so much that I wasn't aware of my actions. I want you to forgive me even when Dean won't please, Ellen. Please believe me, I'm telling you the truth." Ellen could hear the Alpha broke down on the other end.

Her heart melted at his honesty that she quickly hushed the Alpha gently over the phone, "Castiel, calm down. I believe you and I know Dean will too but he's too hurt right now. I'm sure you that you'll understand."

"I do. I do! Ellen, I don't care how long it takes as long as he forgives me. I can't lose Dean Ellen. I'd rather die!" he confessed truthfully.

Ellen couldn't see but she could hear the Alpha's low grunts, probably from clutching his chest. She's getting nervous and quickly asked the Alpha to pass the call to his assistant. She heard the female Omega screamed when she came into the room and the commotion in Castiel's office begun. A deep male voice suddenly appeared on the other line and Ellen replied, "Yes, this is Ellen. Who's this?"

"Ellen! This is Zachariah. Castiel's father! I'm taking my son to the hospital now. I'll be in touch. Goodbye!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Ellen placed the phone and turned to the sleeping Omega. She didn't know what to do next. Should she wake Dean and tell him what happened to the Alpha? Dean was already distraught and this news will certainly worsened his condition that the Beta wouldn't want to take any chances.

Just look at what happen to Castiel, but the Alpha was faring worse than Dean and she wondered why? Her late sister, Mary used to tell her that she didn't suffer as much when Dean's father left her for another Omega and she was pregnant with Dean at that time. 

Mary had said that her pregnancy bolstered her from falling into depression. Perhaps a part of her lover was already inside her, or so she said. Ellen paced the living room anxiously, her hands fold together as if in prayer. Lord has she been praying a lot for the lovers lately that she should join the missionary, she thought.

"I can't let Castiel suffer," she mumbled to herself and then turned to crouch next to the Omega.  
"Dean?...sweetheart," she whispered softly as she brushed his cool cheeks gently with the back of her hand.

The Omega stirred in his sleep and she cooed his name again. His eyes fluttered opened finally and he looked up at his aunt's concerned face.   
"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly as he tried to get up slowly.Ellen helped him and held both his hands.

"Dean. Castiel's in the hospital, sweetie. I think he's suffering from this broken bond. He called here earlier from his office and we talked about what happened. He was in pain and.." Dean cut her words and immediately asked for his cellphone. 

His aunt rushed to look for it and passed it to the Omega. He dialed a number and then waited, "Suki? This is Dean, Castiel's Omega! Can you tell me which hospital they went?" 

Ellen watched as Dean thanked the Omega and then ended the call.

"Aunt, can you please drive me to Lenox Hill Hospital now? I just grab my cardigan and my wallet. Where's my wallet?" he looked around and Ellen passed it in his hands. She then held the Omega's sweet face and said, "You fell asleep looking at the picture in it, Dean. You're yearning for your Alpha and I think maybe that's why he had a relapse."

Dean held his aunts hands and said,"Maybe. Come, let's go to him. I don't want my babies to think that I'm a heartless person, not caring for their Papa in distress."


	7. Chapter 7

_**You're always worrying about my love** _

_**that you can't afford to be without me** _  
  
_**All those sweet words you utter** _

_**Those hopes that you gave me** _

_**Gone was my spirit, dissolved was my confidence** _

_**Due to your action** _

_**Truth is I have always worship you** _

_**Within me you reside in every part** _

_**But what a pity that this pure love** _

_**Was now only a mirror of my broken heart** _

 

Dean watched his Alpha in the hospital bed watching him. He has the oxygen mask on so Dean's saved from making any conversations with him. But one thing for sure, the tears in his eyes never stopped running down the sides of his face.

The Omega wished he could tease him for the hobo beard but the joke they used to share seemed like a million years ago. How can something so long be funny anymore? They've resorted to this silent staring game now.

Everyone else had left them alone together. In this room, in this expensive hospital, where Dean never once step his foot before.

What he's doing, now? He's taking off the mask! Should Dean call the nurses? The Omega got up from his seat from the corner of the room and walked slowly towards the Alpha. Hope was evident in Castiel's glassy blue eyes as he neared.

And then, Dean had put the mask back on him and his eyes widened in surprise. Dean looked at him and then went back to his corner. 

The Alpha ripped off the mask and sit up abruptly. "Come here, Dean. Come to me, my love, please. Be mad, hit me! But please, sweetheart, come to me, now. I need to hold you, Dean, please, I beg you." 

Dean stared at him and walked over again slowly. Castiel reached out his hand and he took it. The Alpha pulled him gently and he sat on the edge of the bed. Green eyes never left Castiel's blues.

"How are you, sweetheart?" he asked, searching Dean's face.

"I'm fine, you?" the Omega replied, emotionless, that the Alpha cried for he's been waiting to hear that voice for so long even when in all honesty, only four days.

"I'm well now that you're here, my love. Please forgive me, Dean." he begged and kissed the Omega's hands.

"I forgive you," he said automatically.

"But I'll never forget." he added softly.

Castiel cried into Dean's hands.

 

 

  
  
  
  


 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Dean watched his Alpha cried but he didn't even lift a hand to console the desolated man.

On the way to the hospital earlier, he had felt the rush, the anticipation similar to the feelings he had on their first date. Can't wait to be with his true mate, the love of his life.

And when he entered this room, he thought that he's going to fall into his Alpha's arms like he always did and professed his love and forgiveness for the man.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. The wall he built automatically around him was high and formidable that even he can't demolish it. Dean had submitted to his "other" feelings which was hatred and revenge for his Alpha. He can't even shed a tear in front of his fiance. Dean never knew he could be as cold hearted as this.

Castiel looked up finally and cupped Dean's face with his cold hands, "Tell me, what can I do to fix this, Dean? Make us okay, again? Happy again, my love." 

Dean just shrugged his shoulders and looked sadly at the Alpha. He felt sad, yes, that's a good thing isn't it? But sad for who? The Alpha? or himself? or their situation?

"You've spoiled everything," he found himself saying. The words just jumped out of his mind without his consent!

"I know, Dean. I'm sorry, my love. Could you forgive me, my one mistake, sweetheart?" Castiel asked with hope.

"I told you I already forgave you, Alpha but you must know that it just took one mistake like this to.." Dean stopped, not finishing his sentence.

"To what Dean??" the Alpha asked urgently, his baleful blue eyes searched Dean's. 

"Nothing, Alpha," Dean muttered, lower his head. Castiel lifted it up and kissed Dean's mouth but the Omega pushed him away roughly.

"Don't you ever do that again! Those fucking lips that kissed the fucking whore should not touch mine again, Alpha!!!!" he stormed out of the room. Castiel pushed the thermal blanket away from his body and chased his raging lover outside. Their actions attracted the attention of their loved ones and the hospital staffs. 

"Dean!!! Come back!! I promise I won't do it again, my love, please stop!!!!!!!!"

Dean had never ran so fast in his life and when he got into the front lobby, he jumped into the next available cab.


	9. Chapter 9

Edited****

The Alpha was gasping and breathless when he rushed back to where the rest are. "huh....huh...give me huh..the phone..someone! ANYONE!!" he held his hands out and Ellen gave him hers without hesitation. Something must have happened to them in the room but now isn't the time to ask as the Alpha was in a dire need to get in touch with his Omega. 

Zachariah and Naomi stood next to Ellen, watching their son in anticipation as he called his mate on the phone. "Fuck!" he cursed in frustrations when Dean didn't answer his calls. He tried again as he paced the floor, barefoot and in the hospital garment which was thankfully, the pants kind.

Dean had turned off his phone.

The Alpha growled into the hallway and pulled at his already messy hair. "Father, please get the doctor! I need to leave this place! I need to find Dean!!" he exclaimed in a panic and ran to his room to get all his things. 

"WHERE'S MY FUCKING PHONE?!!" he shouted as he searched for his cell frantically and found it beneath the pillows. 

"Castiel, I don't think you should leave, darling." his mother pleaded as she tried to stop the Alpha by grabbing his arm.

"Let go of me, mother! You don't understand! I'm gonna lose Dean! I can't lose Dean!" he repeated the sentence like a mantra and Naomi had no choice but to let him go. His father was speaking to the doctor in his room and so Ellen stepped inside carefully.

  
"Cas?" she called out gently but he was too preoccupied changing his clothes and he didn't give a damn if they saw him near naked.

"Castiel." he didn't reply but kept buttoning up his white shirt before putting on his jacket. 

"CASTIEL!!" her shout got his attention finally. 

"Yes?!" he asked finally, waiting for her to say something impatiently.

"Come home with me," she said and left the room.

When his father and doctor came, Castiel's already gone with Ellen in her car. The Alphas asked Naomi where they've gone to and she lied saying she had not the slightest clue.


	10. Chapter 10

Crowley served him the cup of tea and looked out of his apartment balcony anxiously. "Your Alpha had better not sniffed you out here, Omega or all hell will break loose. And we're already in hell, boy!" he groaned.

"I'd rather be here with you than kill my Alpha with my bare hands Crowley." Dean admitted bitterly

"Good God! What has he done to you, Omega?" the Scottish man asked in astonishment. 

"He tried to kiss me" came Dean short reply.

"Kiss?! Wasn't that all Alpha's do to their Omegas prior to knotting them?" Crowley pointed out and laughed. Dean gave him a killer look and he stopped laughing. He had wondered why Dean had popped up at his door unannounced. 

"So? Can you help hid me for a few days, Crowley? I don't have money now but I will transfer some in your account if you have a computer.... somewhere?" Dean scanned the apartment and found no modern electronics gadgets anywhere, not even a tv. 

"I don't have those. I have books." the Alpha replied as a matter of fact. 

"Will you help me or shall I go someplace else?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Don't you dare! Your ass is mine, boy!" he growled and Dean glared at him. 

"Not! Agh! I don't mean it that way!" Crowley corrected himself quickly.

"You'd better not!" Dean warned and rubbed his swollen belly. "Ahh.." he moaned in pain and Crowley's eyes were as wide as flying saucers.

"You're not ready to pop, are you?! I'm not gonna help you give birth here, Dean even when they're my God Kids!"Crowley cried out in panic.

"Ahhh...oh God!..I don't think so, Crowley, it's too soon!" Dean said with his face crumpled trying to contain the stabbing pain.

"Then why are you squirming in pain?!" Crowley's voice turned high pitched. 

"I get these sometimes when I'm stressed lately and it's all because of my fucking Alpha!" he groaned angrily.

"What. Did. He. Do. To. You. OMEGA?" Crowley pointed out his question. Dean was still trying to control the pain but he can't help but laughed softly at the strange Alpha. He can't wait for his babies to bully their Godfather.

Dean waited till the pain subsided and said quietly, "He cheated on me. He was fucking drunk, let an Omega bitch seduced him and they sucked each other's tongue at the bar in his father's hotel when I was crying my eyes out at my aunt's place."

"Wow! I can never pull that off in one sentence, especially if I'm in that condition." Crowley pointed at Dean's belly.

"Not funny, Crowley. I hated him and I don't think I want to be in a relationship with him anymore because when I looked at him all I can see was that bitch kissing him." Dean said solemnly.

"Hate? Isn't that a strong word for someone you loved so dearly, Dean?" the Alpha asked gently. He had enough of jokes and realized this was a serious matter. The problem with this discussion was that Dean wasn't passionate about it. He's resigned. And in a relationship, that attitude sure meant bad news.

Dean looked at the Alpha. Crowley's a wise man and he knew it. So he told him the truth, "I don't hate Castiel. I hated what he did. Do you know how many times my ex, Michael wanted to kiss me when he's drunk? I was already with Castiel and I pushed Michael away everytime. So there's no excuse for his conduct. My Alpha that is."

"Did he show any remorse, Dean? Your Alpha, that is?" Crowley asked, smiling softly and Dean nodded.

"I think he's on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He didn't know who he's dealing with man!! I'm not Anna!" Dean said emotionally.

"Anna his ex wife?" he asked and Dean said yes. 

"I didn't mean to mention Anna. I loved her to pieces, she's the sweetest Omega next to me." Dean professed.

"I'm sure. Look, Dean. Punish him all you want but don't desert the man. He obviously loved you from what you've told me. Everyone made mistakes, big or small but if you give them a chance, they will hopefully change. Just one more chance and then you call it a day. Capisce?" he asked in Italian and Dean laughed. 

"What? I always wanted to say that! Loved Sophia Petrillo." Crowley said in admiration.

"So? What shall I do, Alpha?" Dean asked sadly.

"Do you still love him?" Crowley asked gently.

"More than life itself." Dean replied wholeheartedly.

"Then let's punish him some more but first let me take you back to your aunt's. High time I meet my American female counterpart."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Ellen watched the Alpha paced her front porch and shook her head slowly. She's so afraid of what's going to happen next. They've discussed and Castiel had promised her that he's going to be reasonable and listened to his Omega. He already berated himself for trying to kiss and spook his fiance at the hospital just now. The disgusted look that Dean gave him tore him apart. How he wished he could turn back the clock to that night when it happened. He would not have drink excessively and went to pursue his Omega instead.

"How stupid!!" he didn't realized that he'd said that out loud and Ellen came running outside.

"Is Dean here?!" she asked, searching out in the darkness. The time was almost 10 in the evening and still no sign of the Omega. She's getting so worried that she couldn't eat her dinner. Castiel's worse, he didn't even want anything to drink, waiting out here with his phone in his hand constantly dialing Dean's number without success.

Finally a mini cooper pulled over in front of Ellen's house and out came the Omega and Crowley. Both Alphas advanced on each other and Crowley said first,"Wait, Castiel." He stopped the Alpha by the collar. "Not what you think." Castiel glared at him but waited out for his explanation. Dean had already ran towards his aunt and both of them hid in the house. Neither want to witness another brawl between Alphas again.

"Then what, Crowley? Huh? Dean left the hospital at four and now it's almost ten. What did you do to my Omega?!" he shouted at the Alpha, pulling his collars.

"See? I don't blame Dean for not wanting to have a relationship with you anymore, Castiel. You're too judgmental." Crowley expressed steadily, undaunted by the raging, Alpha.

"What??" Castiel removed his hands and gasped. He stared at Crowley and then at the house. He rushed to the house and left Crowley outside, shaking his head. Fucking worse than Romeo and Juliet, he thought.

"Dean!! Dean! Where are you?" he called out and Ellen came out of the room and stood by the door. 

"Cas. Before you enter, I want you to guarantee that you're not going to blow up or anything." she warned.

Castiel pulled his hair and shouted."Why does everyone think that I'm going to hurt anybody?! I just wanna be with my Omega. I wanna set things straight with him, Ellen. Please don't treat me like I'm some kind of monster!"

Ellen sighed and then she went on, "Alright, I'm sorry. Hi, Crowley. Please have a seat. Make yourself useful, get your own drinks." she offered and then smiled at him slowly. "There's beer in the fridge."

Crowley was immediately smitten and thanked the host graciously. Ellen gave him another smile and led Castiel in. "I'm gonna be in there with the both of you. I can't trust you both alone together. God knows what will happen next. Okay with that?" she asked the Alpha and he nodded.

Dean was sitting at the head of the bed, cross legged. His swollen belly stretched the thin shirt and Castiel saw the cute belly button. Dean who saw what he's looking at quickly grabbed a pillow and hid his huge tummy.

It made his Alpha sad. Dean shouldn't be self conscious around him. Castiel's his man, his Alpha, the reason for that swollen belly, the father of his twins. Ellen saw the change in his expression when Dean did that and she felt sorry for him. She wished that Dean could forgive him and forget what happened but she knew it's a very hard thing to do and it's all up to Castiel, how he's gonna win his trust back.

Castiel moved slowly towards him and Ellen settled in the armchair across the room, watching them. 

"Have you eaten?" he asked gently. Dean looked at him and shook his head slowly.

'Why, my love?" he asked again.

"I've no appetite, Alpha" he muttered softly.

"Wait here, I'll get you something from the kitchen," the Alpha made a move to leave and Dean pulled him back down on the bed.

"No, don't go." the Omega pleaded softly. Castiel looked at him and nodded. Ellen took it as a sign that they're going to be okay so she offered to get the Omega the food instead.

She saw Crowley at the kitchen table looking at the pictures of Mary, Ellen and a very young Dean on the fridge. "What a beautiful family, you're so lucky, Ellen."

"Thanks Crowley. That's Mary, my younger sister. She died when Dean's seven years old. I missed her so much." she said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Dean looked so much like her." Crowley said in admiration and Ellen agreed with him.

"How are they doing in there, Ellen? Anyone got killed yet?" he joked and Ellen just shook her head and said no.

"Crowley, have dinner here with me. I'm gonna bring some food for my nephew. He could eat it with his Alpha in his room. I uh...I really hoped that they're gonna solve this issues between them, Crowley. Did Dean talk to you about this?" she asked curiously.

"Well, we're here aren't we?" he held out both his hands and smiled at the Beta who then gave him a big hug and kiss on both cheeks.

Crowley was pleasantly shocked but he was over the moon. 

"I never knew that foreign men would be my thing." she gave him a playful wink and went on to get the food.

"Me too." he replied, smiling.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

The Alpha held both his hands and gazed longingly into his eyes.

"I regretted all the things I've done to you, to us and I swear upon our babies lives that I will never repeat them again especially what happened that night." he continued when Dean just looked at him imploringly. 

"It has never crossed my mind to hurt your feelings, toy with your love, the love that you gave with all your heart. You're irreplaceable Dean and I will always cherish our romance, only us, my love. I don't care how long it will take for you to forget this mistake of mine because as long as you're with me, I will always seek your forgiveness, prove to you that I'm worthy your second chance. That's all I'm asking for my love, just one more chance." the Alpha cried as he beseeched his lover, kissing both his hands, never letting go. 

He could feel Dean shivered at his touch and so he looked up and said,

"Would you open your heart to me and let me love you again, sweetheart?" he whispered to the teary Omega so softly. A single tear dropped from his eye and the Alpha caught it with his thumb and kissed it.

Dean cried when he said, "Please, don't do it again, Alpha or I would die," Castiel grabbed his face and kissed him immediately. "I'm so sorry, so sorry my love, I love you so much...so so much" he said between the kisses.

This time Dean didn't push him away.

Ellen has been standing there with the tray of food in her hands, smiling and praying to the Lord for their reunion. She passed the food to the Alpha who fed his Omega lovingly. She didn't enter the room again that night.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Things were back to normal or even better after that. Castiel bought a house close to Ellen in the suburbs and they were busy getting in contractors to repair and renovate the two storey bungalow.

They were both excited for the nurseries, yes they're going to have two so that the twins won't wake each other at night. In the day though they decided that their babies should be together. Ellen and Crowley helped with the moving and in less than a month, the charming white brick house was almost ready.

The front and back lawns were beautifully manicured with trees, roses,freesias, azaleas and hydrangeas everywhere. It looked like it belonged in a fairytale. 

Well the owners almost led a fairytale life being true mates and all. The Alpha kept his promise and Dean learned to control his emotions better. As his due date nearing, the couple got more and more anxious especially the Alpha who checked the calendar almost every morning.

Ellen and Crowley started dating and they can't wait to be Godgrandma and Godfather respectively. 

That Sunday morning, Castiel took Dean out for breakfast though the Omega insisted on staying at home. His belly was so huge that he felt ridiculous walking around in an oversized sweater.

He can't wait to get back in shape after birth, lest his Alpha decided to kiss random sexy hookers again, he had joked but Castiel didn't find it funny so he shut his trapped. 

"Never ever say those kind of things again, Dean. I love you and I don't care how you look like. Because I won't look like this forever and therefore are you going to stop loving me, sweetheart?" he asked worriedly.

Dean assured the Alpha that he loved him the way he is and the way he will be in the future. "As long as you don't look like a Hobo" he joked and they had laughed all the way to the diner.

When they came back home two hours later, the Omega was greeted with thunderous "Surprise!!' by his Alpha who's the mastermind behind the surprise Baby Shower Party for his Omega, his parents Zachariah and Naomi,Ellen, Crowley, Anna, both her parents, Sam and Claire.

They killed two birds with one stone that day because it was also their housewarming so they were left with so much presents by the end of the day.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone was pacing the floor except Anna and Claire. Dean and Castiel has been in the delivery room for more than 20 hours since the last contractions. Dean had refused a C-sect and opted for normal birth which was quite complex considering the size of his babies but the Omega was adamant. Dr. Singer and another esteemed doctor from the hospital helped deliver his babies.

At three o'clock on that Saturday afternoon the first baby was born and he's a healthy boy. Wailed at the top of his lungs when Dr. Singer pulled him out of his Omega Daddy and then a few minutes later, a little baby girl came out to this world. She's a little smaller than her twin brother and didn't cry as much. Both parents were so overjoyed that Castiel rushed out of the room to announce the joyous news. The clappings, the cheerings and the endless congratulations reverberated throughout the hallway. Zachariah already have his expensive box of cigars ready to offer to his guests, the usual suspects.

After an hour, when the Omega had settled and his babies were cleaned and clothed, their loved ones came to visit them. Castiel stayed close to him, holding his baby girl protectively in his arms. 

Claire rushed to her Omega daddy and Castiel and asked, "What's the name of my brother and sister, Papa?" The rest of the clan looked at him expectantly and then he turned to the Omega.

"You tell them his name and I tell them hers?" he whispered lovingly to Dean who nodded in agreement.

Dean cleared his throat and turned his baby boy in the blue blanket to the audience and said, "This handsome young fella is Cyrus Dylan Novak and.." 

Castiel continued,"...and this another Papa's little girl besides Claire here," his daughter started to giggle, "is Carly Delila Novak! Everyone started to cheer and came forward to coo at their precious babies and the Alpha can't help but kissed the Omega soundly. The crowd cheered louder and then lowered their excitement hurriedly when the orderly peeked into the room to hush the rowdy party.

"I love you, Dean, so much and thank you for our beautiful children." Dean kissed him back and whispered thank you to his Alpha too.


	15. Chapter 15

_**The way you love me** _  
_**Your faithful vow** _  
_**Like the star to the moon** _

_**Your everlasting promise** _  
_**To be with me till the end** _  
_**Your sincerity of always staying close to me** _

_**The** **more I love you** _  
_**Your thoughtful nature** _  
_**That subdued my vanity and that followed my heart** _

_**The way you indulged me** _  
_**Like the crisp of the morning breeze** _  
_**Your heartfelt kindness made me surrender myself to you** _

_**Never let your heart** _  
_**Doubt this faith that flows in us** _  
_**That you and me are fated to be together** _  
_**The sky is our witness** _

Castiel and Dean

They exchanged their wedding vows before their friends and families on their front lawn. It was the middle of Spring and the weather had never been more pleasant with the chirping of the colorful birds and the sweet smelling flowers added to their scents of happiness. 

Cyrus and Carly were carried by both their grandmothers, Naomi and Ellen who walked their proud parents down the aisle. The lingering kiss that Castiel gave his Omega made the guests all go wild. They cheered and whistled but the Alpha held on longer that Dean had to push him away playfully. His obsession never ceased and that night in their marriage bed, Dean had conceived on his 27th birthday. 

They postponed their honeymoon as Dean wouldn't part with his babies and Claire who always comes to visit. Ellen had offered to take care of them, even Naomi, believe it or not but the Omega had declined politely. He's possessive of them and Castiel was possessive of him, so they went nowhere at all. But that doesn't matter because his family mattered so much to him. Wherever they were, it's their honeymoon as they're a pair of very demonstrative lovers.

It was a beautiful year for the true mates but tragedy befall on them at Dean's second trimester. The Omega lost their baby, a boy when he fell down the stairs of his home. Life took a different turn for a while, the happiness they known was interrupted. Dean was afraid to get pregnant again and thus pushed the Alpha away from intimacy. The twins are now three and Dean's 30 years old. 

The Omega suddenly felt like there's more to life than be a sit at home wife. The new challenges begun in the young Novaks household. Could they survive these new challenges or will one of them follow their dreams?

to be continued 


End file.
